User talk:Darth Something
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cerberus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 15:30, June 28, 2009 Redirects You do realize that we have redirects for a reason. Aria redirects to the Aria T'Loak article, and is perfectly acceptable to use in an article. Redirects do exist for a reason and are perfectly acceptable to use in an article. Lancer1289 17:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Also, leaving things like 'and don't change it back' in edit summaries is not called for. Demanding that other editors not change edits you have made assumes that for some reason your edits are better, or that you exercise some form of control over the page. If another editor sees something that needs to be changed, or an edit that was needless, or something along those lines, they will change it. This is a wiki, where anyone is free to edit. Please don't tell other users not to edit. SpartHawg948 18:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Italics for names Please note that we do not italicize the names of the books, games, comics, or ships on this site. Please refrain from doing this in the future. Thanks. Lancer1289 16:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Generation ships Per the introduction of the article you linked to, "A generation ship is a hypothetical type of interstellar ark starship that travels across great distances between stars at a speed much slower than the speed of light. Since such a ship might take thousands of years to reach even nearby stars, the original occupants of a generation ship would grow old and die, leaving their descendants to continue travelling." This definition does not fit the Migrant Fleet, which moves fairly quickly from system to system (with some extended stops in uninhabited systems and such), and do so by use of FTL drives (counter to the claim of "a speed much slower than the speed of light") and mass relays. SpartHawg948 19:47, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Insulting Other Users Note that telling other users when they remove non-trivia items, a.k.a. "your insistence on deleting is a sign that yes, you DO have a Napoleon/Captain Queeg complex", is not only insulting, but violates the Community Guidelines. There was absolutely no reason to call anyone out like that, and then to follow it up with "be a man and own up to it", is just adding further insult on top of it. We do not tolerate people insulting others for any reason here and if it continues, then it will lead to a ban. Keep things civil, mature, and polite as you would like others to treat you the same way. Lancer1289 04:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Note that if you continue to violate this policy, there is no excuse to insult other users, then you will face a ban. Lancer1289 02:20, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Proper Formatting Please use proper formatting when inserting spoiler tags. Spoiler tags go above section headings, not after them. Lancer1289 18:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Quick word... Howdy! Just a quick word. While, in all honestly, I did get a good laugh out of your last comment, it's probably be best to avoid accusations of being a "PC thug" and whatnot. It does skirt the boundaries of the language policy, specifically the portion regarding insulting other editors. Thanks! Also, I hadn't realized you'd been editing here as long as you have. You've been here nearly as long as I have, which is saying something! SpartHawg948 (talk) 00:45, August 21, 2012 (UTC)